


How Did It Come To This?

by secretspaceskeleton



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: I couldnt stop, My First Fanfic, this was supposed to be like 300 words, we'll see how this goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 15:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretspaceskeleton/pseuds/secretspaceskeleton
Summary: How did it come to this? What could have possibly caused the events leading up to right now? You were currently straddling and making out with someone you’ve known a mere couple of weeks. He was basically a stranger. And yet…it felt like you’re life time lovers. Like his mouth was made to move against yours…his large hands were meant to sit just so on your hips. Like your arms were at home wrapped around his neck. How could a simple (literal) run in at the local grocery store turn into this? You hadn’t known it then; it would be impossible to have guessed.This is my first fanfic! I'm honestly quite embarrassed, so please be kind in your feedback.





	How Did It Come To This?

**Author's Note:**

> As stated in the summary, this is the first fanfic I've ever written. This was originally supposed to be a very short scene; something to allow me to dip my toes into this type of creative writing. But it kinda got away from me...as I don't really have a plan for this or know where it's going, I'm not sure if I'll continue. But please, give feedback! (especially on formatting as well as writing) I wouldn't mind continuing if people want me to. Thanks for reading!

              How did it come to this? What could have possibly caused the events leading up to right now? You were currently straddling and making out with someone you’ve known a mere couple of weeks. He was basically a stranger. And yet…it felt like you’re life time lovers. Like his mouth was made to move against yours…his large hands were meant to sit just so on your hips. Like your arms were at home wrapped around his neck. How could a simple (literal) run in at the local grocery store turn into this? You hadn’t known it then; it would be impossible to have guessed.

He was turning into the isle you were currently in, and since you hadn’t been looking, you turned around…right into his chest. You made a sound that could only be described as an ‘eep’ and dropped the jar of pasta sauce in your hand. Immediately you bent down and attempted to pick up the pieces of glass and tomato chunks that scattered the floor, apologizing profusely.

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry, I wasn’t paying attention! I hope I didn’t get any sauce on-”

You cut yourself off when a hand began to help you clean up. A hand that was completely bone. You looked up and met the gaze of a giant…skeleton. He was huge compared to your slightly below average size. The monster was wearing a blue hoodie and black basketball shorts as well as…were those pink slippers? He must have felt you staring and his eyes met yours. The black pit of each socket had a small, faint white light. His face was pulled into a tight grin

“…hey. I’m sorry your sauce _pasta way_.”

Was…was that a pun? You snorted and gave a huge smile. “Eh, it’s alright. I’m from the spa _ghetto,_ I’m not _a-fraid-o_ death.” The skeleton’s smile nearly tripled in size and you couldn’t help but laugh.

“heh, those were pretty good. haven’t met many pun enthusiasts around here.”

“Well don’t get used to it, I’m god awful at making puns. You were just lucky enough to catch me in a situation where the only two I know are appropriate.”

You reached out your hand, told him your name and continued to give your best smile. He extended his large, boney phalanges and slowly but firmly shook. “sans.” Sans? Like the font? Oh my, that’s adorable!

“I’m really sorry about running into you, I really need to pay attention more.”

“nah, don’ worry bout it.”

Both of you continued to pick up the larger glass pieces, when a slightly annoyed employee came by with a mop and shooed you away. Grabbing another jar of sauce, you walked to your cart and began to push it out of the way.

As you walked to the next isle, you asked Sans if there was any way you could make it up to him. Not only did you feel bad for all but crashing into him, but you felt kinda rude for staring at him. Hopefully he didn’t think you were being racist.

“…wellllll…actually…”

You looked back at the large skeleton, whose skull was now painted in a feint dusting of blue. He’s blushing. Oh boy. You already knew what your brain was going to say. ‘ _That’s soooooo cute!!!!_ ’ You mentally grumbled. Of course you just so happened to have a penchant for bigger guys. What luck.

“…i was wondering…would you like to get some coffee or something sometime? im new to the neighborhood and-"

“Deal. But no Starbucks.” You continued to grumble about how they were on every other street. Just because you happen to live by Seattle doesn’t mean you bleed the stuff. Overrated, expensive ass-

There was a deep chuckle next to you and you were pulled out of your mini rant. “alright alright, no Starbucks. You have any recommendations? i don’t really know the town yet.”

“Oh boy do I! There’s this GREAT place by my apartment it’s absolutely wonderful! I’m a firm believer in atmosphere, and geez louiz does this joint have atmosphere! It’s quiet but not silent, bustling but not busy…”

You went on and on as you walked to the self-check-out, Sans quietly checking out his items. You glanced over and saw a bunch of ketchup bottles. Huh. Well…to each his own. After all, you were the one with four boxes of Sprite…all for your lonesome self. As the two of you finished bagging, you asked if you could give him your number. You asked him to text you so you could have his number, and after a few seconds of his fingers clicking away on the touch screen (how did that work?) you felt a buzz.

**knock knock**

**Who’s there?**

**beats**

**Beats who?**

**Beats me**

You snorted. “That was kinda lame.”

“i apologize _door_ ly”

“So now I have a dorky, pun making skeleton friend? Juuuuuust what I wanted.” You rolled your eyes, attempting to look annoyed. It didn’t work.

“heh well at least you’re the only one who can say that.” You knew that was supposed to be a joke but it only made you feel sad. Surely this guy has friends! You just met him and he’s already made your day! “well…i gotta get home…I’ll text ya later.” He raised his hand in a sort of wave and left.

When you finally got home, you couldn’t help but let out a huge sigh. You had run a few more errands and it felt nice to be home. Putting your groceries away, you decided to treat yourself to your last bit of ice cream. The adulting life was rough. You were about to turn on the TV for background noise when your back pocket vibrated.

**hey**

**Hiya**

**I know this is pretty soon after we met but**

**you down to go out tonight? im bored**

**Eager then are we? I guuuueeeeesssss I could hang out with a stranger tonight. How about an hour from now?**

**sounds good to me.**

You finished your ice cream, put the bowl in the sink, and went to go change into something warmer, texting Sans every once in a while. Gathering up your wallet and keys you text him the address. The place you were taking Sans was only a five minute walk from your apartment, and you loved it. You weren’t big on coffee, but they served some of the best hot chocolate. Luckily, everyone there was pretty open about monsters as well. You turned the corner and right in front of the shop was Sans.

“Oh I’m sorry, were you waiting long?”

“nah i just got here.”

He opened the door for you and you walked in, taking a deep breath. You didn’t like the taste of coffee, but you sure loved the smell! The two of you ordered your drinks and found a table.

“So,” you started, taking the first sip of your hot coco, “you said you were new to the neighborhood. Exactly how new?”

“my brother and i moved in two days ago. we’ve been wanting to move here for a while and i finally found a place we could afford.”

“Only two days ago?! Shouldn’t you be unpacking and all that jazz?”

“heh, lets just say my little bro is very…passionate. he was so excited that he had finished furnishing the entire apartment 30 minutes after i unlocked the door.” You laughed, his brother sounded great.

The two of you talked about nothing for what seemed like hours. Actually, by the sound of your stomach, it had been. “I don’t know about you, but I could reeeaaaaalllyyyy go for some Dicks right about now.”

Sans stared at you, the tiny little lights extinguished from his sockets and once again, he blushed. “…uh…what”

Oh.

My.

Gosh.

You’re an idiot.

A complete moron.

Entirely stupid.

“Ok I know how that sounds but it’s not what I meant,” you raised your hands up in surrender, “Dicks is a popular drive in restaurant here. It’s a state treasure.”

He was silent for a while, his blush deepening until-he busted out laughing.

“oh my god…oh…my god. Dicks. You have a burger place…called DICKS” He was laughing so hard, his voice raising and now you were the one blushing. “well I guess we’ve got to go now.”

Grumbling, you stood up and started to drag his still laughing frame by the hand. By the time you had reached the door, he had composed himself.

“so, how far is this dick?” He grinned. “Dicks,” you corrected, emphasizing the 'S',

“It’s a little far, we may need to catch a bus or something.”

Sans froze. He looked very uncomfortable. “um…i don’t…i don’t do buses. too many people staring…”

Of course he’d hate the bus! Monsters are still relatively new and racism was pretty bad, even in the socialist Seattle.

“Why don’t we walk back to my place and grab my car? It’s only five minutes away.”

Sans nodded in agreement and the two of you began walking in a comfortable silence. When you reached your apartment, you ushered Sans into your small car. Hopefully he’d fit-he looked almost 7 feet tall. You sat in the driver’s seat and looked to your right. Even with the seat all the back, his knees were close to his chest and hitting the bottom of the dashboard.

“Yikes, that must be uncomfortable. Sorry dude.”

He shrugs-or at least tries to, as he had to duck his head so as to not touch the ceiling. Luckily, he really didn’t care about his awkward positioning, and the ride to Dicks was one of pleasant conversation. You arrived at the drive in, and parked right in front. The two of you stared at the short menu, and you asked Sans what he wanted. “I always get the deluxe. It’s my favorite. Oh, and plenty of fries and a chocolate shake!”

“aight, i guess i’ll just get the same. s’ pretty cheap here huh?”

“Yeah, buts its some good shit. Come on, I’m buying. No buts!”

You went up to the cashier and gave your order, paying and then walking to where Sans was standing.  Once again, the two of you fell into easy conversation, and your heart soared at the thought. You liked Sans. He was funny, smart, kind…handsome. You had to look up in order to make eye contact with him, and he had to stoop his head down. He could sit cross legged and still be taller than you. It was kinda weird how well the two of you got along; you only just met that day. But he was just a charming person, and hella interesting.

Sans told you he worked at the local University as a quantum physics professor. That had you nearly bursting with excitement, “That’s so cool omg! Are you the only monster teacher there? Are you the first monster professor ever? Do you get a lot of shit from racists who think you’re less than, then own them with your wicked knowledge? You must be a genius, what’s your IQ? Who’s your favorite scientist? Do you have a lab? Can you take me? Do you wear a white lab coat? Oh my word you must look adorable in one!”

Sans’ blush continued to darken in color the more you spoke, and chuckled as your words got faster and faster. “i um…think our food is ready.”

“Oh! Sorry!” You rushed over to the counter, thanking the girl and wishing her a pleasant night. Since you didn’t want Sans to sit in such an uncomfortable position for a long time, the two of you sat at one of the few picnic tables outside. You handed Sans his burger, eagerly awaiting his reaction to his first taste. He opened the wrapping and slowly took a bite, eating more than half of the burger at once. He chewed a few times and stopped, seemingly contemplating the flavor. He swallowed (again, how did that work?) and took a gulp of soda.

“that was…actually really fucking good. like-mind blowing.”

You nodded in agreement, “I know! Their sauce is amazing, I’ve always wanted to know the recipe.”

The two of you finished your meals, Sans covering his fries in ketchup. He thanked you for paying for the meal and you waved him off, telling him it was no problem. Friends buy each other food. He blushed at that. When you reached your car, you realized that it was time to end your evening. That’s a bummer. You were having fun. But hey, you’ll get to know where Sans lives… _wow me, that’s not creepy or anything._ You assured yourself it was just because you wanted to know how far away he lived. Sans gave you directions; after driving for a little you pulled in front of a slightly dingy looking house. It was a faded olive green with a sagging roof. You frowned a little, knowing that Sans and his brother lived here made you sad. They deserved a mansion. Noticing your gaze, Sans’ smile faltered a little.

“yeah its…not much. but my bro and i don’t need much. it suits our needs and its cheap. we were looking for any place in Seattle-since you guys are all so friendly towards monsters-but it aint cheap here.”

“That’s for sure. The price for an apartment is like, 80% higher than the national average. It’s crazy.” Sans nodded, but stayed in his seat. He cleared his throat, and you raised an eyebrow in question.

“would you um…like to come in? meet my bro?”

You smiled warmly, but shook your head. “Unfortunately, I have work tomorrow and need to get some sleep. I’d love to come over some other time. If you’ll have me that is.”

“heh, of course. you still have to show me around.” He winked at you and you blushed.

“Ha ha…for sure. I’d love to hang out soon…I finish work at 6, do you want to get together afterwards?”

“yeah, i’d like that. what do you want to do?”

“How’s about we meet at the café, and then figure it out from there? We could go to the mall, or I could show you around downtown. OH!!! Or we could go to the zoo, or the aquarium, or the science center! I haven’t been in ages but it’s really cool, you’d love it! We could also go to Pike Place Market, or see the gm wall, which they recently restarted, or…”

“heh, you’re just about as passionate as my brother.” You blushed, you really needed to work on your rambling.

“the science center sounds cool. let’s go there. is um…is there food?”

You laughed, “There’s food pretty much anywhere in Seattle. Can’t go three feet without coming across some restaurant. Alright then, science center it is. It’s date!”

Sans blushed one last time. You noticed he did that a lot…you filed that away for later.

“thanks for everything…and um…i had fun. i’ll see you tomorrow, looking forward to it.”

“Ditto! I’ll see you tomorrow!” Sans got out of your small car and headed inside his house. He turned at the door and waved. You waved back, giving him a big smile. This could be the start of something great…


End file.
